


The One-Footed Hopping of a Man With a Plan

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how'd it go?" John asked as Rodney barreled into his quarters.  He pressed pause on his twenty-sixth viewing of <em>Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One-Footed Hopping of a Man With a Plan

"So, how'd it go?" John asked as Rodney barreled into his quarters. He pressed pause on his twenty-sixth viewing of _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_.

Rodney blinked at him. "You're – all . . . " He gestured helplessly; the door closed behind him.

"Naked?" John guessed

"Well, empirically I don't know what's happening beneath the sheets, but from where I'm standing, a proportionally large amount of your skin is on display and . . ."

"I'm wearing shorts," John said, scratching his chin. "In case of emergency and stuff."

"Right," Rodney nodded, shrugging out of his jacket. "Good thinking." He pulled his t-shirt out of his pants. "So, quiet day?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I waited 'til you'd gone, made the official switch. Your day off's tomorrow, like you wanted."

Rodney hopped on one foot, trying to pull of his boot – he was grinning. "Excellent. And you?"

"I'm off too," John said, smirking a little, closing down the laptop and setting it aside. "Ran the new Marines through a little Teyla special this afternoon."

"Did you record it?" Rodney asked, struggling with his sock. "You know how much I love Teyla day at Atlantis boot camp."

John shrugged. "Nothing new."

"But it's the frighteningly repetitive nature of the exercise that makes it so fascinating," Rodney said, throwing another boot aside. Sock following, he unfastened his belt, made short work of his pants. "Ah, well. Another group in a month. And today was a very worthy cause." He rubbed his hands together and grinned again. "Hi."

"So he bought it?" John asked.

"Oh, he bought it," Rodney nodded, pleased with himself.

"And me?" John asked just a little sullenly. "Miss me?"

"Yes," Rodney said. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I did." And he palmed off the lights, crawled into bed and wriggled up close. "Mmmm, you smell _clean_."

John snorted. "You're so smooth."

"Shut up and mmmmmph," Rodney managed, and for a while, save for the rustling of sheets, things got quiet (until they got noisy again).

*****

Across the city, Jennifer walked toward Ronon's quarters, whistling happily, the necks of two beer bottles between her fingers, the lace of her really good underwear a happy little distraction beneath her uniform pants. She reached his door and palmed the sensor, bent her elbow and hid the beer bottles beneath her back.

"Hey," Ronon said, eyeing her curiously as he opened his door. "Didn't think I'd see you until . . . maybe with – I dunno. You and Rodney seemed . . . "

Jennifer smiled and showed him the beers. "Ronon," she said fondly, leaning in to kiss him once before pulling back. "You've totally been punked."


End file.
